Roses
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Yuki liked roses, he always had, the pink ones especially. YukixShuichi.


Roses

Yuki liked roses, he always had, the pink ones especially. They called out to everyone, they caught attention because they were so bright and cheerful. They reminded him so much of his own little rose, his own bright and cheerful flower, Shuichi.

The brat was loud, he was infuriating, and he could be a pain in the arse, but that's what was so delicate about him, that he was just _him_, he could have a break down, but it would be so into the past that he didn't recall it. He didn't want to. In ways, it scared Yuki of how calm his brat could be, and how cold Yuki is toward him. After finding out of Shuichi's own rape Yuki had simply walked out. Why? Because he was scared of how to handle it. When he returned home that night Shuichi was still in the same seat he was when he had told Yuki, propped on the kitchen counter, hugging his knees, and sobbing manically.

'Yukiiiiiiiiii…!' Shuichi cried as the novelist walked into the door, his jacket wrapped around him, dripping wet as he peeled it off of himself the droplets fell to the floor. He hung it on the coat rack and avoided all signs of the vocalist.

'Welcome home, Yuki!' Shuichi cried as he jumped into Yuki's arms. Yuki frowned slightly, but still caught the pink haired boy.

'Hello, Shu.' He muttered softly as big purple eyes stared at him. Yuki noticed a paper in Shuichi's hand with a picture of the two together. Yuki had avoided the paparazzi and nearly all outings with Shuichi. _Nearly_, not all.

'What's this?' He asked as he put down his vocalist.

Shuichi blinked innocently, hiding the paper. 'What's what, Yuki?' He asked, taking a step back. Yuki smirked slightly taking a step forward he waited until the pink haired boy noticed he was trapped between a wall and himself.

Shuichi gulped as he hit a wall.

'_Oh dear._' He thought as Yuki placed a hand onto the wall, next to Shuichi's hand, his other touched Shuichi's hip.

'Would you like to hand me that paper Shu?' Yuki asked softly.

Shuichi shook his head as he tried to move, Yuki's foot stopped him. Yuki leaned forward, capturing pink lips in a gentle kiss making Shuichi whimper slightly, Yuki took this as a good sign as Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki. Yuki took the paper from Shuichi's hand, breaking the kiss and laughing.

'So idiotic.' He muttered softly, kissing Shuichi's forehead.

Shuichi tried to grab the paper but was stopped as Yuki laughed softly whilst reading;

'_12th July, 2008_

Romantic YearVocalist of Bad Luck_, Shuichi Shindou and his lover, novelist, Eiri Yuki are celebrating their two year anniversary as lovers, the pictures show the two holding hands down a local street, Eiri Yuki being the one who seemingly held the vocalists hand. In several pictures also (left and right) you see the two sharing an intimate kiss or cuddle, who would have thought the cold vocalist who claimed he did not believe love was necessary was already falling for our cute vocalist_ -'

'This is all you were trying to hide from me?' Yuki scoffed. 'Damn brat.' He smiled slightly and walked out of the room, leaving the paper on the table, Shuichi ran after him.

'So you're not mad at it?' Shuichi asked.

Yuki shook his head, 'It's two years today, hm?' He asked the pink haired boy. Shuichi nodded innocently, glancing at his watch his eyes widened.

'I'm sorry Yuki! I have to go, I promised Hiro I would show him our new lyrics today.' Giving Yuki a gentle kiss on the cheek Shuichi ran from the apartment, grabbing his orange jacket as he did so.

- XX -

Shuichi ran into the recording studio, his arms protectively holding a few notebooks and pencils. He threw them down in front of Hiro and smiled.

'Am I late?' He asked.

K shook his head and smiled, 'You're just on time.' He said, pointing to the clock, Shuichi smiled slightly and nodded his head.

'So these are the lyrics, hm?' Hiro asked, skimming through them._When roses die what's left to see?_

_When you don't live,_

_Where's my eternity?_

_When love will fade what's left to know?  
When we don't see the smile,_

_Shall we just let go?_

_When my rose petal falls, I'll just give a sigh.  
But when your heart breaks a piece.  
I'll just cry a cry._

_When my rose petals fall,  
I'll know what to do,  
Because being in love, is being with you._

_When my rose dies.  
I feel like I die too,_

_Because a rose like you must tell lies,  
When my rose dies,  
I feel like I'll die too,_

_Because a rose like me, is nothing like you._

_When my heart skips a beat,  
I'll take it as a sign,  
A sign from the heat,  
A rose so divine.  
When my heart skips a beat,  
I know what to do,  
I'll sit in the dark, and wait for you._

_When my rose petals fall,  
I'll know what to do,  
Because being in love, is being with you_.

K smiled slightly as he read over Hiro's shoulder, Shuichi was shuffling nervously in front of the three men, Suguru smiled slightly and clapped his hands together, Hiro grinned and joined in, K nodded in appreciation.

'I love it,' Hiro said, jumping up and hugging his friend.

'Tell us of your inspiration,' Suguru said, his eyes wide with innocence.

Shuichi smiled slightly, 'Haven't you read the papers?' He asked before excusing himself, and leaving the building to go home to the man he loved so much.

- XX -

Yuki drummed his fingers on his desk, his laptop to the side of the desk, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he continuously looked at the clock and back to a random place on the wall, waiting for Shuichi. He was nervous, incredibly nervous, infact, he had never been so nervous.

A hum echoed through the apartment, Yuki shot up out of his chair then mentally cursed himself for being so jumpy and excited for his lover to come home. His office door opened and pink hair peeked through, then the face of his love.

'Can I come in?' Shuichi asked softly.

Yuki nodded then sat back down in his chair. 'Sure.' He muttered.

Shuichi smiled and sat on Yuki's desk, in front of Yuki he clapped his hands together and held them like that. 'I showed them my new song, Yuki.'

Yuki nodded slightly, smiling a small smile.

'And what were their thoughts?'

Shuichi nodded, 'They liked it, I think. They clapped and asked for my inspiration.' Shuichi gave a small giggle and jumped off the desk. Yuki stood up and walked to his office door, Shuichi following him slowly. Yuki took a deep breath, as he walked into the living room with Shuichi, both sat down on the large blue sofa.

'Mm.' Shuichi muttered as he lay his head on Yuki's lap, feeling warm fingers run through his pink hair he smiled and closed his eyes. 'Yuki, something wrong?' He asked innocently, keeping one eye closed and opening the other.

'Hm.' Yuki replied.

Shuichi sat up cross-legged beside Yuki and stared at him.

'What happened Yuki?' He asked, slightly worried.

Yuki smiled, 'Nothing. I just.. need to talk to you.' He nodded slightly and turned to face Shuichi who looked vaguely confused.

'Go ahead.'

Yuki placed his hands in his lap, avoiding all eye contact with the male beside him, he just wanted to fall asleep instead of do what he was going to, but he stayed wide eyed and smiled.

'Two years is a long time for somebody like me, brat,' Yuki smiled before Shuichi could complain about his nickname. 'And of all the people I could be in a relationship with, you were never crossing my mind, you were the type I tried so hard to avoid, the night I read your lyrics, you were cute with your tantrum, the night you ran in front of my car, the light on your face made you even cuter as you looked as if you would cry, but the night I kissed you, the night I made love to you and said I regretted, I _loved_ it. I loved and love you for what you've done for me, though I may not be a nice, cute fluffy bunny who lets people in, you're changing me into someone, who _can_ be someone nice.'

Shuichi blushed.

'You're so different to what I expected my lover to be, I thought love was unnecessary, but it's just luring when I'm with you, Shuichi, you're so god-damn annoying that I love it, silence is nice, but I can't stand it for too long, I need noise, emotions to feel and warm hands to touch, I need you to just be there and annoy the hell out of me. Damn brat.'

Shuichi couldn't help but giggle as Yuki faced him, he saw the seriousness in the man's face, he smiled softly, but nervously.

'Yuki what are you trying to say?' He asked innocently. Confused of all the mushy stuff from Yuki.

Yuki reached into his pocket, standing up he looked down at Shuichi. 'Close your eyes.' He whispered. Shuichi barely heard him, but he closed his eyes as the whisper echoed in his head.

'Okay.' Yuki said softly as Shuichi's eyes closed before him. He smiled softly and leant forward, his lips to Shuichi's ear.

'Today, I realised that I want to spend my life with you. You're the most annoying, damn brat I've ever met, and I love you for that, you're like a rose, your hair is soft, yet you have the thorns to scold people, to be serious, your light and bright, your happy and content, you're _my_ rose.' Yuki whispered and licked Shuichi's ear lobe.

'Shuichi Shindou.' Yuki said softly, getting on one knee in front of Shuichi, pulling out a black box, opening it he smiled, 'Open your eyes.' he whispered softly.

Shuichi did so, seeing Yuki in front of him, a golden ring with a pink diamond in the middle as bright as his hair, tears brimmed in his eyes. 'Y-Yuki..' He whispered.

Yuki sighed softly.

'Would you do the honour of marrying me?' He asked.

Shuichi froze, his hands shook in front of him as he touched Yuki's cheek, seeing the man close his eyes to his touch he smiled.

'… I will.' He whispered, letting Yuki put the ring on his finger he pounced in the mans arms, kissing him furiously, softly and lovingly.

* * *

**AN:** I guess, it's kind of corny. But hey, it's nice!

**The song is my own, copyright. So neurgh! MY SONG! D: I WROTEDEDEDED IT!**

Review please?


End file.
